1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear vibration motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general linear vibration motor, which is a component converting electrical energy into mechanical vibration using a principle of generating electromagnetic force, is mounted in a mobile communication terminal, a portable terminal, and the like, to be used for silently notifying a user of call reception.
Currently, a linear vibration motor has been generally used as the vibration motor. The linear vibration motor is generally disposed at an edge portion of a device and generates vibration in a direction perpendicular to an object receiving the vibration.
In recent years, as the release of a mobile phone having a large liquid crystal display (LCD) screen has rapidly increased, a touch screen scheme has been adopted, such that a vibrating motor has been used in order to generate vibrations at the time of touch of the LCD screen. Performance particularly required in the vibration at the time of touch in the touch screen is as follows. First, as the number of vibration generation at the time of the touch becomes larger than that of vibration generation at the time of call reception, an operation lifespan time needs to increase. Second, in order to raise user's satisfaction when a user feels the vibration at the time of the touch, a response speed of the vibration needs to increase in accordance with a touch speed of the screen.
Therefore, the linear vibration motor according to the prior art is configured to include a stator part including a case, a bracket coupled to a lower portion of the case, and a magnet coupled to an inner side of the case; and a vibrator part including a coil interacting with the magnet to generate electromagnetic force and a printed circuit board applying external power to the coil.
However, in the case of the linear vibration motor according to the prior art described above, when the vibrator part is vertically driven in an internal space comparted by the case and the bracket, the vibrator part contacts the case or the bracket configuring the stator part, such that residual vibration is generated.
In addition, the vibrator part is damaged at the time of contact between the vibrator part and the stator part due to excessive linear vibration thereof as well as the residual vibration generated described above.